


The Search for Heat (MorMorLock)

by DontAsaltSnails



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Comedy, Cuddles, Cute, Established Relationship, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Jim is cold, M/M, Mormorlock, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, Teasing, This is my first time writing an OT3 fic, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-27 00:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8379634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontAsaltSnails/pseuds/DontAsaltSnails
Summary: Yes, Jim Moriarty was a dangerous man, a criminal mastermind, yet here he was bundled in a blanket looking for the two men he loved more than anything in the world.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first OT3 fic and my first time actually writing Sebastian Moran! :D
> 
> I love these three together<3
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!!

Jim awoke to the light of the early morning sun and the feeling of cold loneliness. Groaning he felt around him, no signs of warmth whatsoever, cracking his eyes open, he saw no one in bed with him. Seconds passed and he closed his eyes again trying to go back to sleep before shivering, obviously the thick blanket he had covering him wasn't enough.

Finally, mustering up enough energy, the consulting criminal crawled out of bed in a tired daze. The floor was cold, and he certainly wasn't wearing enough clothes to stay warm, he noted looking down at the thin shirt he was wearing. It wasn't his and at the moment he couldn't remember who owned it. The (stolen) shirt was long enough to barely cover his more private areas, he shivered again. Jim grabbed the blanket, pulling it over his form and stalking through the cold house in search of his lovers. Sebastian and Sherlock. Those two could work together fairly well, James mused, especially when it came to annoying him.. cutely.

The hall was quiet, the only sound the pattering of Jim's feet on the cold wood floors. He took a peek into the kitchen, nothing. Grumbling the short Irishman continued into the dining room which was also lacking his boys. Jim was weary still and irritated more so now; where were they? The criminal sulked as he continued making his way to the sitting room. "I swear.. if they left.." he mumbled, tired and even more alone feeling. Yes, Jim Moriarty was a dangerous man, a criminal mastermind, yet here he was bundled in a blanket looking for the two men he loved more than anything in the world- No. The two men he loved more than anything in the galaxy, perhaps even further than that in the universe. Jim laughed to himself, if Sherlock heard him right now thinking of galaxies and the universe.. He'd end up with a tilted head like a confused puppy.

God, why did his boys have to get up so early? Waking up in the morning has always been difficult for the Irishman, since he was young, he just never wanted to get up. Sleep has always been a fussy thing for James, he could usually get enough of it to function properly yet not enough of it to feel awake. His nightmares from childhood grew with him, haunting him into college and even most nights today. Sleeping alone in bed is something Jim doesn't want to ever have to do again. Now as an adult with his boys, being snuggled in a sandwich of warmth and love doesn't help, but today had to be different. Today has been like those terrible mornings where Sebastian has a job, and Sherlock has to check in with his friends. Of course, those sorts of days force him to get up (with as little sleep as he may have gotten), and deal with those ordinary fools he called clients. From there, he'd plot a few murders, some heists, anything to excite Sherlock and make him want to come home earlier. However today is not like that. Jim sighed heavily, neither of his boys had anything to do this time, nothing was scheduled.. So, why are they ruining such a beautiful lazy Sunday by dragging the sleepy criminal out of bed in his search for heat (and comfort)?

"Booooys?" The criminal called into the sitting room. "Oh, morning Jim," Sebastian greeted with a grin. "Tiger, what are you doing up so early?" Jim whined fumbling to the couch where his tiger sat, he was still too tired to function properly. "Nice outfit," Sebastian snickered at Jim's attire. "What? Don't think I look great in everything?" He pouted, flopping onto the couch and nuzzling into his tiger.

"Woke up cold?" Seb chuckled hugging the criminal. "Whatcha doin?" Jim queried comforted and cozy in his warmth. "Oh, well.. Y'know how curly and I bicker every once in a while?" Sebastian chanced a glance at his dozing boss. "Mhm, can be irritating especially in the bedroom. No, Sherlock   _this_ is how you please Jim. Actually Sebastian, James prefers this. I know you boys love each other, but the competition during sex is silly. I enjoy _anything_ you boys do to me." The taller man rolled his eyes, "well, yeah alright.. but he's a know-it-all."

"And I'm not?" James cracked an eye open smiling at his lover. "You are. We argue, too." Moriarty snickered, "everyone does, Tiger, that is human nature." A pause before Sebastian replied, "true." Jim was correct, every relationship has its ups and downs, and overall Sebastian and Sherlock didn't get pissy with each other often. "So, what about this brand of childishness, Sebastian?" Jim finally asked stretching out, apparently not realizing how childish he was for walking through their house in a blanket. "Sherlock and I played a game, and the guy is pretty amazing, Jim." Moriarty cracked a smile, "isn't he~?" He purred softly. "He guessed the endings of movies he hasn't seen before!... Even spoiled a few, I've never seen..." Sebastian grumbled the last part. Something about this made Jim snicker and giggle like a maniac. "Ah, telling James about my victories, I see," came the smug voice of the one and only Sherlock Holmes.

Jim opened his eyes to look at the curly-haired detective, "join us on the couch Sherly," Jim yawned. "Hm.. Not sure if I can; what do you think, Sebastian?" The assassin chuckled pulling Jim closer to him, "C'mon curly, Jim's cold." Sherlock grinned, "oh, is he now?" James scooted closer to Sebastian, not trusting what Sherlock had planned. "Yes, come get warm.." he tested Holmes, who walked over calmly before moving fast and sticking his cold fingers under the blanket grabbing the criminal's leg. The yelp that came from Moriarty was golden, "Sherlock, I'll get you back for this..." he hissed. Both men laughed at Moriarty's empty threat, he wouldn't do anything and if he did it would be a prank of the most common sort. Then, Sherlock plopped onto the couch next to Jim. The two men lifted the blanket from the cold Moriarty and covered themselves. All three men comfy and warm, currently Jim felt like a radiator. Neither could understand how he changed temperatures like that, always burning hot or cold. Moran pulled Sherlock and Jim closer to him as they snuggled underneath the blankets. "I don't know how or why," Sebastian started, "but I love you two." He smiled looking at the his boyfriends. Sherlock rolled his eyes, a smile gracing his lips as he kissed Sebastian's cheek, and placed a kiss onto Jim's forehead.

James leaned up, using his arms to bring the man closer. He placed a kiss onto Sebastian's lips and then onto Sherlock's. A wide grin split his devious face in half as he spoke in such a teasing playful tone, "I agree, I love my heaters." The couch erupted into giggles, mostly because Sebastian revealed Jim's weakness to tickles, and Sherlock was more than happy to help with the assault. Jim deserved it anyways for calling them heaters.

It was true, these three men loved each other whole heartedly.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always welcomed!! ♡


End file.
